Hellsing Vday!
by The Unlife King Alucard
Summary: A vampire's birthday can be good and bad but really bad if its a certain carmen san diego looking no life king's and really good if it's a certain strawberry blonde cop's birthday
1. Vday 1:Seras

The Unlife King Alucard presents:

V-DAY! PART 1

Part I: Seras' birthday and the beginning of the unknown Terror!

Alucard strode down the steps to his fledgling's room. He phased through the door to see her still was asleep in her coffin. "Oh Police girl" The No life king sing song voice came. Suddenly there was a bang, some cursing, and then the top popped open. "Yes M-Master?" The Police girl looked up at him in her blue Pajamas. "Police girl what do you want for your birthday?" Seras blinked and shrugged "Let me wake up and think please Master." Right before he phased the floor he muttered "As you wish Seras Victoria." He formed in the kitchen out of the shadows, where Walter was preparing a cake "Ah Alucard is Miss Victoria ready yet?" Alucard grinned his Cheshire grin and shook his head "Not yet Walter oh and remember to make two cakes one mixed with blood and the other normal cake for you and Integra and the other humans." "Alucard I've been doing this for awhile so I know what I'm doing." Walter said looking annoyed. "And keep her down for at least 20 more minutes." Alucard turned on his boot and left for his master's office. After phasing through a few walls he stood at his destination. Sir. Integra Wingates Hellsing sat looking at some papers and not even looking up speaks to Alucard "Yes, My Servant?" Alucard snickered quietly "Is everything going to plan…….Miss Hellsing?" She just nodded and waved him along. He fell through the floor of his own accord next to the Birthday girl's door. He leaned against the wall then slid down the right leg bent upward knee toward the sky, and the other extended toward the wall nearly touching it.

Soon after her sudden waking call from her master, Seras was came out of her room dressed in her usual Hellsing officer uniform. She turns and not even taking two steps, not seeing her master's leg trips over it face first. She pushes herself up with her forearms, looks up then back to see her master's grin shining at her. "Walk much Victoria?" She snorted and blood blew out of her nose onto the basement stone. Even worse she had bitten into her lip so badly that it was bleeding too. He helped her up then stood and sighed "Police girl don't take this the wrong way." She cocked her head "Take what-?" Her master had stopped her in mid-sentence by pressing his lips against hers in a wonderful kiss. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She could feel his tongue lapping over her lip healing it and licking all the blood off her beautiful face. The moment would have been perfect except that she then felt a sudden pain which made her open her eyes wide to see her master still kissing her, while putting her nose back into place. Her hand was there in seconds, it rammed Alucard in the face. His head went to the right, his glasses fell off to the ground and broke. Blood fell from his head and mouth. "Oh! Master I'm sorry it was knee jerk reaction." "Seras I only need to know two things…Was that for the kiss or fixing your nose?" She growled and stomped off his laughter following her "Oh and did you enjoy your birthday present?" When she reached the top of the stairs Walter, Integra, and a few other Hellsing members came out of their hiding places shouting and yelling "Surprise!"….

The party was a great celebration there was music, dancing, even Walter and Integra danced. Alucard watched his Fledgling from the shadows the whole time. Integra gave the girl a dress Walter a new sniper and some Hellsing members got her a necklace and perfume….

Even though the party was fun and crazy, she still couldn't forget the pressing of her master's lips against hers. She retired early and set her gifts on the table. She flops onto her bed tired and is about to close her eyes when _he_ speaks "Enough time for another and final present….Police girl?" She turns and lies on her stomach then sits up realizing her master "What is it master?" He chuckled at her "Now it wouldn't be a gift if I told that'd ruin the surprise." She sighed and giggled a bit "Good point." He pulls out a box with purple wrapping and a pink bow then hands it to her. He pulls the ribbon unveiling the gift…..Her master's weapon…The Casul 454 anti freak weapon with eight blood packets under it like a padding. Examining it closer revealed a gold chain with a golden rimmed crystal piece filled with what appeared to be blood. "But master this was your weapon." She said this tears rolling down her face leaving a blood trail on her cheeks. Alucard came and knelt next to her, taking her chin "Seras Victoria it is your weapon now and you might want to read the card." She didn't even notice it until he said something. She picked it up as he stood and went to the door. He mouthed the words with her as she said them "If you ever want to be a true Nosferatu then just break my heart and drink my blood…..Police girl." He pulled open the door and was about to leave when she yelled "Wait!" He paused and she ran up and hugged him. He put his arms over her and sighed. "Can you help me put the necklace on?" She said in between sobs of happiness. He took the locket and connected the ends behind her neck and turned her around. "There even more Perfect than I imagined….Seras." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Drink the blood packets otherwise they will go bad Police Girl." He said this as she climbed into her coffin to sleep. He exits then retreats holding his cheek, to his room and coffin to sleep through the day.


	2. Vday 2:Alucard's birthday

_The Unlife King Alucard presents: _

_V-DAY!_

Seras Victoria had been walking past Integra's room when she had heard the Hellsing heir say "I want everything ready for Alucard's birthday on Saturday!". She thought while continuing along.

//Saturday is June 6, 1996//

It had been a few months since her birthday and her masters gift which was slung in a holster on her side down by her knee. Then there was the necklace around her neck that contained his blood.

//"I wonder…?"//

//"Wonder what Police girl?"// Her master's voice said chuckling inside her skull.

//"If what you did on my last birthday was on purpose"//

//"Maybe for your next birthday present you'll find out."//

She ran through a door down the stairs and finally busting open her sire's door "That's not fair master!" He simply chuckled sitting like he usually was crossed legged. "Life's not fair Police Girl." She skips to him and sits in his lap. "Please Master!" she whined at him like a child not getting it's way. He laughed then sighed "Police Girl I didn't mean to break your nose." She smiled and hugged him slightly "Thank you mast-" he broke into her sentence "Please I'm giving you right to call me by my name." She hugged tighter "Thank you then M- I mean Alucard." He smiled and stood holding her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he muzzled his mouth on her neck. She craned her back, gasping. He lays her gently on the bed and continues to nibble on her neck letting his rows of sharp teeth appear. "A-Alucard." She gasps out. His teeth aim eagerly to drink her sweet virgin blood which was a delicacy for vampires which they all knew. He was about to bite her where he had many years ago before when the door slung open and there was a shot, a scream then he slid into darkness.

Seras jumped from her master onto the edge of the bed "Master!" Then came Integra's voice "Seras get away from him!" She hesitated to follow the command which was a bad move. Alucard reaches out and grabs her ankles a evil psychotic grin on his face not like his normal evil grin this was actual evil making the fledgling scream again. Integra's revolver fired the rest of the five rounds into The No life King's head, which began to heal. Seras fell over and crawled back unable to speak then like her master, she fainted.

Seras awoke in her bed and looked around sitting up slowly she realized she had a wet rag on her forehead. It slipped and fell onto her eyes from her moving. "Ah, Miss Victoria your awake." Walter's voice said handing her some blood in a cup. "Thank you Walter. What happened?" Walter sighed "It's a long story Integra will explain."

She got up and went into her bathroom and changed into a tank top that stopped above her belly button and some gray jeans. She also had a sleeveless jacket and a beret. She put the Casul in her jacket. The Necklace filled with blood of her master strung around her neck. "Where is Alucard, Walter?" Walter pointed at the wall to his right and her left. "His room chained to the wall with blessed silver just like he was found by Integra several years." She stepped into the hall Walter behind her "He is off limits Miss Victoria." She growled her red eyes "Walter…..I'm going to put this simple….WHY!?" Walter sighed and drug her through the manor and threw her in Integra's office and followed in "Integra, Seras has a question about Alucard." She got up and dusted herself off. "Why the bloody devil is my Master locked up!?" Integra lit a cigar and blew smoke out "He's not himself." Integra began to tell the tale……

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_I was seventeen and I was talking to me new servant Alucard when he collapsed rose then attacked me. Luckily Walter was quick enough to subdue him. We locked him away and I did a little research from Abraham and my father's journals and found out that Alucard goes through a change on his birthday and becomes evil unlike his normal psychotic evil. So on those days we have to lock him up and he tries to tempt us into freeing him but I know when its him and when it's not. So I throw him into the cell I found him in that day the seals and everything._

Flashback End

Seras nodded and stood "Thank you Integra I won't go near Alucard then…but I must ask is there anyway I can contact the real him with my mental link?" Integra shrugged "Wouldn't know." She bowed once and walked back to her chamber to find a blood packet awaiting her.

//Police Girl…..//

//M-Master?!?//

//It's me Police girl come free me…please.//

//No! It's not you! The master I knew would of never said please he always commanded like the leader he is!//

Insane laughter continued //Blasted Fledgling I taught you too well!// Seras held her head screaming "N-No! Why no please no Argh!" She fell over into her coffin the lid falling into it's place over her and she blinked realizing the voice of her demented master was gone. She couldn't help it from then she dozed off into a hard dreamful sleep of her master and her…happy together…

Seras awoke to the sound of a scream but it wasn't anyone else's but hers. She breathed hard her chest going up and down like a kid pushing a button repeatedly. She got up and took a blood packet on her table in the ice bucket. She stared at it then slurped it down like a small child finishing a milkshake minus the brain freeze. She walked down the hall to her master's room and began rummaging through his stuff to try and find a cure or way of stopping this. She found a notebook with papers sticking out…"Hey a journal." She opens it and flips threw a few pages to find a few torn out but then she stops on one and it wants to make her leap for joy and cry at same time. Inside it is a full colored and hand drawn picture of her head and her hands holding the locket he had given her as a gift. It was drawn perfectly it showed her features beautifully. Almost like a photograph, her heart leapt out to her master "He does care for me." On the back was the words _My fledgling so hated yet loveable and mine forever._ She took it out and folded it and put in her jacket pocket with the Casul.

She flipped through the pages and found nothing except his sealing enchantment she took that and examined it "Might be useful if he escapes." She shuddered at the thought of what he might do especially not controlling himself. She stood turned and came face to face or face to shirt chest piece of her master's red outfit. "Police Girl may I ask what you are doing?" She jumped back scared pulling out the Casul 454 and pointing it at him "A-Alucard stay back." He grinned maliciously "You used my name?" She gulped and kind of twitched "W-What?" "You said my name instead of Master." She really just lost it then…she pulled the trigger. He didn't even move the bullet just phased through him. He began to cackle… "You really thought I was here!? Use your powers girl!" She did and still found he was toying with her from his prison. She got up and rammed a hand through his chest sending the demonic hologram away then she passed out from too much shock.

When Seras awoke she realized it was the next day and Saturday Alucard's real birthday. She stood up and dusted herself off and strolled down to her master's prison. When in the hall it was as this dark feeling came over her and got darker as she progressed through it. She finally came to the door and set a large box down which contained a sword like the one in his days with a small note saying " Thank you master here's a weapon I hope you'll enjoy I figure you could use it against Anderson just to make it a little fair incase your jackal runs out of bullets. - Signed, Seras Victoria "Police girl." She could sense her master suffering inside, but she knew she couldn't go in but she wanted to help. She voted against logic and opened the door. There was a blast of darkness and the door closed behind her. "Hello Seras Victoria…." Her master stood and lunged for her, she instantly pulled the Casul from her jacket and loaded a clip and plugged him with six rounds. He fell back laughing…."You foolish girl." There was ten minutes until midnight and her master would be normal again. He looked back up and jumped on top of her and held her down. "Sweet blood runs through your veins Seras…" he leaned down licking her neck where he had bit her so many nights ago and then rubbed his fangs over it. She resisted the urge to scream and concentrated making a clip float into the magazine of the gun. Finally she reloaded mentally and brought it up enough to unload the whole clip into his side which made him fly off of her. She rolled and reloaded again. "M-Master don't make me kill you!" He laughed….. "You a fledgling kill me!?" She grabbed her necklace and smashed it and drank the blood. "Yes if it means putting a stop to you. Her eyes began to glow red and she ran forward and attacked as he had done to Anderson firing and still dodging all the same. She was faster than she normally was and she managed to heal some damage like her master…..she had become a true Nosferatu. Soon the clocked ticked midnight and she had unloaded the last shot into her master's head who remained still his face back behind his body. She put the gun away and poked him with her foot. There came a groan. "Now Seras was that for kissing you or fixing your nose?" She jumped on top of him and hugged him happy he was back "Both Master." He grinned and kissed her again. "You may all me Alucard Seras Victoria…I am no longer your master." She sighed and hugged him "Your still my master no matter what."

Sure enough Integra walked n on the two and wasn't happy at all to find that Seras had broken in but was pleased she was full fledged vampire. She sentenced her to be locked in her room for a month. Alucard popped in every now and talked with her and on the last day Integra came in and just as Alucard formed with the shadows too. "Your free to go Seras……" She smiled "Okay thank you Integra and I'm sorry." She nodded and lit a cigar "Now Alucard get over here out of the shadows…or you'll be next." She grinned as Alucard came out snickering "Remind me never to play hide and seek with you." As she left…Seras came over and hugged him "Did you enjoy your sword?" He grinned "Yes that's very thoughtful of you Seras." She hugged him tighter "Sorry for breaking the necklace but it was the only way I knew I could survive." He sighed and knelt down to her level and held her chin "It's what I wanted you to do and that was my true birthday gift from you Seras." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers then strode out leaving her there blushing and giggling like a school girl and him cackling as he phased through her door……all was normal in the Hellsing Manor.


End file.
